Alpha
by OtakuuCrazy
Summary: Marinette has always been the outcast. No friends, always alone, a bit socially awkward. All she has ever wanted was a friend. Someone to rely on, who understands her. But how far is too far. When things become strange, will Marinette be able to sacrifice everything she has ever known, trust a stranger, stand up for herself, and write her own destiny or will she fall to fate?
1. Prologue

It wasn't fair. They treated her like absolute dirt, and it wasn't fair. She tried so hard to fit in and, yet they looked at her as if she were yesterday's trash. It made her heart sink even lower to remember the look on his face. It was one of pure pity. Tears burned her eyes as she pulled her books closer to her chest.

Sitting alone didn't help much either, watching people converse with their friends while here she was with no friends. Every day it was the same. Every day she would sit at the same table, at the back, by the trashcans, and she would read whatever book she had that day. They would change often, and it wouldn't be normal for her not to have a book. They were the only sense of socializing she came to because no one ever bothers to talk to her. And as long as she had been there nobody has ever approached her or wanted to be her friend. They all avoided her like some kind of disease.

She hated it.

She hated every moment that she sat alone. She never opened her mouth to speak, she never participated in class, and she would work alone because that's what everyone else preferred. And the event that happened earlier didn't make it any better.

In class the teacher, Miss. Bustier, had assigned a class project. They were assigned partners. It wasn't that Marinette was scared, she was ready for partners. She was ready for anything at that moment that had to do with being social, but a popular girl, Chloé Bourgeois, had decided that Marinette wasn't good enough to be partners with her. Being the Mayor's daughter helped Chloé get what she wanted a lot of the time; threatening to fire one of the teachers with one simple phone call. It was bad to put this much power into a single child, especially if that child is a bratty one.

Miss. Bustier yelled at Chloé to stop being so rude, but she didn't listen. "No, I want to be paired with either my Adrikins or Alya. Not that girl. I don't think she can even speak." Chloé had pointed at the back row where Marinette sat, and suddenly all eyes were on Marinette. She had said it with so much ice in her voice, Marinette was sure that they would need to send her to a desert of some sort to thaw her out. Little by little she shrunk down in her seat, not wanting to be thrown into a situation that wasn't her fault.

The teacher sighed as she placed her palm on her forehead as if to stop a sudden headache forming, "Marinette, do you mind working the project by yourself?" Marinette nodded; afraid her voice would sound as if she had been stabbed. "Fine, Chloé. You can pair up with Rose and Alya. Marinette, I'm…" she trailed off. Miss. Bustier said no more.

Marinette felt a pain in her chest as she sat there the remainder of class twiddling her thumbs, not glancing up, as the class rained in silence. She didn't have to look up to know they pitied her. They all regret not standing up for her, they regret not talking to her, not even saying 'good morning' or a simple 'hello.' They regretted every last breath that was not wasted upon her.

And yet they could not own up to their mistakes.

They could not see the pain inside her sad bluebell eyes, the arch in her back; carrying all that sadness on her back like a 100 ton weight. It was all too much for her too handle.

Marinette told herself not to look, but in all curiosity, she did. Frightened and curious, her eyes looked through her lashes, as if it were a giant wall she was peeking over, and she saw his face. His face was full of pity. The pity she didn't want. She looked back down, sad and furious that he was giving her that look. She pushed up her glasses and wiped her tears away.

In a way, she hated him.

In a way, she hated them all.

The more they pitied her, the more they killed her. Their looks of pity sliced through her leaving slash marks, letting the blood flow from the wounds. Their silence suffocated her, leaving her lungs starving for air, it left her bruised and broken. She always thought that one day the police force would come and arrest everybody for having the chance to kill her over and over again. They didn't even realize they have committed a murder. Over and over again. She couldn't even pick up her book and read to lose herself, and eventually she left the lunchroom. With her head down, they stared at her as she walked past, quieting down until she was officially gone.

Marinette wanted something to happen.

Marinette wanted something exciting.

Marinette just wanted this day to be over, and thankfully she got her wish.


	2. Chapter 1: New Friend

It wasn't as if Marinette was expecting to be in this situation. No one did.

Marinette didn't anticipate that someone would actually...talk to her.

Here's how it started.

Marinette was in her class as usual with the pity of others surrounding her like a hurricane, while she continued on her project _alone_. Halfway through the class she was finished with her project, picking the book up from her desk, she began to tune everyone out as she sunk herself deeper into what seemed like her only happiness.

However, she didn't get there. Marinette didn't get to that place where she very well known, the only place she was accepted. Someone interrupted. She looked up and found everyone staring at the classroom door. Marinette had noticed that the rambunctious class had gone quiet. _Very_ quiet. Gazing at the door she found what everyone was looking at; a boy. A very _hot_ boy.

His hair was the shiniest brown she had ever seen, swept up like he had brushed it a hundred times, she could tell by the strength in his shoulders that he was strong, his stance was one of a gentleman to do what it takes to protect others, even if included violence. His glasses reflected off the sun, as his eyes appeared to be examining each individual, like he was a scientist inspecting an unknown specimen. It made her shiver; it was a mystery to her to know such knowledge with one glance.

She kept her head low, and continued to read. She couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling  
that washed over her, it was unsettling, and all she wanted to do was look.

 _Don't look._

She could hear the whispers of other people.

 _Don't look._

His name was Gaberiel Dean, and he comes from American but he has family in Paris.

 _Don't look._

He speaks French fluently.

 _Don't look._

She looked.

Her eyes locked with his, and suddenly she was in trance by his mesmerizing eyes. She wanted to break contact; she had never been this long with looking at people in the eyes. However, with him she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She wasn't sure if he was actually looking at her. He could have been looking at something else but it's not like she _would not_ stop staring at him, she _could not._ She wanted to know what his eyes looked like. Brown? Blue? Green?

Everything about him captured her attention, and she barely knew the guy.

Still not the breaking eye contact, while the principle was talking to him, he smiled at her. A perfect white teeth smile plastered his lips. She couldn't help but blush and, finally, look away. Never having a single smile thrown her way was embarrassing, especially by a hot guy. She rubbed cheeks to try to add to the redness in her face to make it look like it didn't affect her. But hidden by the wall of her hair she smiled. Marinette smiled a smiled that was not known to man.

It made her feel...happy. She couldn't quite remember when someone other than her family made her happy. She couldn't contain the sadness that spread through her suddenly but it couldn't overcome the feeling of joy.

She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, to think how pathetic her life is but to know that there _might_ be hope for her after all. It wasn't until she could feel all the eyes on her. The pressure was building and she could feel it forming around her, like a cage. Marinette could hear footsteps coming up the stairs towards the back of the room, and feel the vibrations of the chair right next to her being pulled out as she could hear the _thump_ as the new boy sat right next to her.

It wasn't normal. It didn't feel right. Marinette couldn't breathe. She could hear her heart hammer in her chest as her blood pumped in her veins. It didn't make sense. No one sits next to her. Ever. She has known nothing but pity and loneliness but this feeling in her chest...it was different...it wasn't like all the others...

It couldn't possibly be explained, as to what this was. It hurt her heart and made her  
chest swell. She liked it. Every pulse that pumped through her veins, every hammer into her chest, every feeling, and every emotion. It was unnecessary adrenaline, and she loved it.

It felt like sin.

"Marinette?" At the sound of her name being called Marinette shot up looking directly at the teacher, something she has never done before. The teacher seemed to notice and smile, "Marinette, do you mind having a partner for the project?"

Did she? Did she mind having a partner? A person who could accompany her, and help her? But that would mean she would have to completely start over and redo? Did she mind?

She didn't mind.

"N-no, it's fine."

Miss. Bustier smiled, nodding, she continued watching over students. It never occurred to Marinette that something like this would happen, but it did. It happened to her.

In the midst of it all, it didn't bother Marinette. The staring, the pity, the loneliness; it didn't bother her. Just the feeling of warmth from another person made the looks, the tears, the regret, to all just fade away. It was worth waiting.

A hand was placed in front of her, waiting like it was ready to strike at any given moment. She looked at it like it was some joke but then looked up at the one who owned it.

Gray.

His eyes were gray, borderline silver. It was beautiful. She could see her reflection in his glasses to see her own. Marinette suddenly felt self-conscious about herself; her greasy blue-tinted hair, her old clothes, and dirty shoes. She expected to find another face full of pity or disappointment but his eyes shown nothing like that. They appeared to be dancing like stars in the sky, but she couldn't be sure how that was possible but it was. "Hey, I'm Gaberiel." His voice was husky, but sweet. She stared at him, she wasn't sure whether she should accept but he seemed nice. The risk was too great to lose.

Hesitantly, she took it, "I-I'm Marinette."

Again, he smiled. A smile that made the blush run right back to her cheeks. It was embarrassing for her, but it was a start. A start to a new beginning.

However, she couldn't stop staring at his eyes. His wonderful eyes. His dancing gray eyes. Marinette could look at them all day but she couldn't. The bell rang signaling the end of class, interrupting Marinette's staring. She had no idea where the time had gone. How long were their hands like this? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? She couldn't tell, exactly. Again she blushed as she began to collect her stuff, only to realize that their hands were still connected.

Marinette didn't know what to do, just staring was unlike her but this boy...he made her feel different...more alive. An experience she had never known. Looking back and forth between the intertwined hands and his lively smile, she just couldn't help it. Marinette couldn't help, once again, but smile. Contagious as it might have been, she smiled. Dangerous as it might have been, she smiled. As stupid as she might have looked, she smiled. She smiled and she let go. And that unnecessary adrenaline accelerated. It was sent into frenzy, it went haywire, pumping her blood faster and faster. She loved it.

Marinette gathered her stuff, and went for the exit, smiling like her mind couldn't comprehend. "Marinette, wait up."

The plea made her stop and turn around only to be knocked down. Marinette eyes widened, as the air was knocked out of her, and she hit the tiled floor hard with Gaberiel. She wanted to laugh. She, in all honesty, felt this was to be child's play. Not in a rude manner but in a playful way. If that made sense.

Marinette could smell his scent: musk, strawberries and sunlight. With Marinette's eyes closed she focused on breathing again, to inhale that beautiful smell, and when she opened her eyes she stared straight into Gaberiel's eyes. Not only could she see the dancing stars but she could that his iris had hints of yellow. A mixture of two on the opposite ends of the world. They were so close, just one breath away, and it'll all be over.

Marinette wondered if he could feel her accelerated heartbeat, the fast pace of her pulse, the way her body moved to breath. She wondered if she was normal.

"S-sorry," Gaberiel said, "I-I didn't mean to." He pushed himself off as he helped her up to her feet.

"It's fine. Really, I'm okay."

"No, I feel bad; please let me do something for you." At this notion she blushed, turning a crimson red.

"S-sure." Marinette laughed, nervously.

"Well, I was going to say that the principal told to stick with you because we have the same classes together." He showed her his schedule and he was right they had all the same classes, including the one for next semester. It felt off for her.

"Alright, then we better get going, if we want to make it on time." Instead of the carefree Marinette moments ago, it was replaced with shy Marinette. As they walked she didn't know how to act around him. She was so confused around him and she couldn't think straight. She could still smell him, his scent lingering in her nose.

"Y'know," he started, "they say if you make a friend your first day, you're alright." Marinette couldn't help but react to that word.

 _Friend._

The word seemed foreign but all so familiar. It made her heart race a little faster.

"A friend, you say?" she questioned.

Nobody ever considered her a friend. Until now.

"Yeah, everybody needs one, and today you're my first friend."

 _Friend, you say._

"Well, I would feel honored to be your first friend." Marinette smiled, once again.

"Me too."

They laughed together.

 _You're my first friend too._

They continued to walk down the hallway in silence, and for the first time Marinette didn't care about the stares she got from others.

* * *

Hey guys, thank you all for the amazing comments. It has been so helpful for me and I just wanted to let you know that you all have been encouraging me and helping me write. I'll try to update at least once every week, maybe more if something is up, but you'll know if there is.

Today is the last day of spring break for me and I decided what way to end it right by posting a new chapter!

There are songs I would like you to listen to go along with the story in some way and I hope you'll like them; We Are In The Crowd: **Kiss me again, Both sides of the story, Dreaming out loud, remember to forget you, Reflections**

Leon Thomas lll: **365 days** ; Tangled: **I see the light** ; Zara Larsson: **Bad boys, Ain't my fault, Never forget you** ; Glee: **Wide Awake** ; Kurt Hugo: **Just a dream** ; The Cab: **Animals, Endlessly** ; Theory of Deadman: **Angel** ; Panic! At The Disco: **This is gospel, New perspective** ; Dami Im: **Sound of Silence, Super love, Gladitor** ; Britt Nicole: **The sun is rising, Gold, Headphones**. Victoria Justice: **Gold, Beggin' on your knees**

I know there's a lot of it but I feel that it is appropriate for where I'm going with this story, so thank you for supporting me through this story.


	3. Chapter 2: Marinette on Ice

The week had gone by faster than Marinette would have thought, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. But it was a feeling she could live with. Gaberiel had been so nice to her, and hadn't pushed her away like other people might. He didn't seem disappointed in her whatsoever, he said that she was the most interesting person he had ever known. She thought he was joking, like a friend, but when she looked into his eyes she could the truth swirling in his eyes, and like before she couldn't take her eyes off. Marinette was lost in his eyes, the eyes that could put her in a trance and never let her go. Now, she was never alone at lunch. Marinette liked that.

Marinette also liked that on Friday, Gaberiel had suggested that they trade phone numbers, so they could keep in touch with each other. Marinette immediately said yes, worried that he might change his mind.

However, when the weekend came, she was left alone with her thoughts and a reflecting light in her face that seemed to judge her. It was around nightfall when she got a text. Marinette thought it was just another alert but when she realized she turned off all her alerts; she scrambled for the phone. Finding it at the end of the bed, she opened the text finding it was from Gaberiel. Her heart began to pound in her chest, and her hands became sweaty. Gaberiel. She had almost forgotten about him.

 _Meet me at the ice rink_ , it read.

Marinette had to read it over again just to be sure it read right. She gulped. If she ignored the message, she could lose her only friend but if she did the urges would overcome her and send her into instinct mode. Marinette didn't know which one she wanted. In the end she made a big decision she never thought she make again.

 _Sure_ , she replied, _meet you there._

She slumped down the sides of her bed, and took a deep breath and prepared to get ready. Grabbing her pink scarf, and white sweater over her red dress, and she took extra socks just the cold. Marinette grabbed a small backpack and put the judging reflecting pair of shoes into the bag, trying not to think about what they really meant. Pulling her hair into a ponytail she took her phone, her wallet and her set of keys; she walked out of the house, hoping that nothing could go wrong.

* * *

There was only one rink for a couple of miles, around the area, it was near the school,  
making it a short walk. Arriving at the rink, Marinette searched for Gaberiel almost immediately, not wanting to be alone. Fully looking the building "The History Rink", Marinette saw that it looked the same, it had never changed and it was waiting for her. All these years, they both had been waiting. Memories had started to resurface, the ones that she thought she had burned so long ago. She made history here (as in the name), and this place would never let her forget  
it. She smiled to herself, the urge to do as she pleased on the ice was almost overwhelming.

Marinette felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped frightened at the sudden contact,  
making her heart race. Turning around she saw Gaberiel with a wide smile, instantly she smiled back as her beating pulse began to calm down. "Hey, Marinette," he said. Gaberiel was wearing a plain white shirt covered by a thin zip up hoodie, a pair of black (from what she seemed stretchy) pants, and pair of black shoes. Even with all the plainness he wore he still made her heart beat.

"Hi," she replied, not knowing what else to do.

"Come on." He said, gesturing his hand for her to walk with him. She obeyed. "How long  
have you been waiting for?"

"Not long," she answered.

"Good, I didn't want you out here alone." Marinette could only bite her lip, slightly to stop from smiling, "I thought the skating rink was a nice place to go. Y'know to repay you for...f-falling on you." he blushed while scratching the back of his head. Marinette nodded her head, suddenly embarrassed as well.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that." _Or at least didn't have to take me here,_ she thought bitterly. Marinette gasped internally at her sudden thought, she didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful even if this was a bad idea.

Walking to the line, she gripped her bag a little tighter. As she saw the line getting  
closer and closer to the front desk. She coward behind Gaberiel trying to hide her face like a four-year-old hiding behind their mother. It wasn't as if she was scared (okay maybe a little) but she just hoped she didn't run into the one person that could ruin this night.

Now, that they were the next in line Marinette could clearly see who was behind the desk, serving them: Alya Césaire. One of her classmates. She froze, Marinette had no idea that Alya worked here, she didn't know what would happen if she saw her there. But then she remember that most kids from her school came here on a Saturday night. She just wanted to drop dead.

Marinette just wanted to get on the ice with Gaberiel so she could pay attention to him, and ignore everyone else, but tonight wasn't that type of night, apparently. Bursting from the back was a loud and chubby man, his tan skin looked sweaty under the lights with his black clothing, and he looked he had the best surprise party and wanted to continue to celebrate. He looked over at the front desk from the corner of his eye and smirked. Marinette gripped the bag even tighter. She had been spotted.

"Marinette," Gaberiel said concerned, "are you okay?"

Blinking back, she let her grip loose, and stared into the concerning eyes of Gaberiel's, "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." she smiled an easy smile while nodding, as if she was saying that he never saw her. She excused herself to the bathroom, and took off the scarf and sweater. The sparkly sequins that flowed to the bottom from the V-line like an ocean wave, the red fabric making it stand out, the length stopping mid-thigh with a leotard underneath, the long sleeves going up to her hand where a little hole laid on her middle finger. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and sighed, she missed this so much but she couldn't bring herself to actually perform in front of people. Not after what happened. She put her sweater back on letting the material cover the red fabric, and exited the bathroom to rejoin Gaberiel who seemed to change as well. His white t-shirt was replaced with a black t-shirt, and it seemed to make him look like some kind of shadow.

"Can you skate?" he asked.

They walked into the skating rink and saw tons of people on the ice, skating and having  
fun, suddenly her bag felt heavier than it was. She gulped. "No…" she looked down, avoiding his gaze. "not really."

Gaberiel found a safe place to stash their stuff and lace up. Apparently Gaberiel had  
his own pair of skates. They were pair of plain black shoes with a dance blade, "Why do you have a dance blade instead of a free skate?" Marinette asked, as she put on a pair of skates that seemed brand new, with the same kind of blades. The tan color matched her stockings, and on the side it had her name in cursive. She cursed herself for asking that question out loud, but there was no going back now.

"I used to skate when I was little," he said, his face full of some past emotion that Marinette could relate to. "and I figured that since I'm here I can skate in Paris, like I've always wanted to." The statement made her smile, she figured anything to that had to do with her old hobbies would make her smile. But the smile was short-lived, as Gaberiel dragged her out onto the ice. She had to keep protesting that ice skating wasn't her thing, but he didn't seem to listen, and they kept getting closer to the rink.

Marinette was annoyed. Her arms crossed over her chest, and she seemed to move just as slow as a sloth with help from the ice. She didn't want to be on the ice, and she definitely didn't want to be on it if she had been spotted. That was a disaster waiting to happen. "Gaberiel, I don't want to be on the ice. I told you I can't skate. Are you _trying_ to kill me?" She joked, while still pouting.

"And I told you, anyone can learn if they try. C'mon Marinette, you have to try and skate." Marinette sighed. She knew it was pointless, so she lightly pushed forward and continued to let the slippery ice push her forward, "Okay, there. I went skating, are you happy?"

He chuckled, "That wasn't skating." He stated plainly, "That was pushing yourself forward. A baby could do that." She stuck her tongue out as a five year old would, and continued to pout.

"Well then maybe I'm a baby," she stated, turning her head to the side, dramatically making it known that she didn't want to skate. She would continue to act like a five year old, if necessary. Apparently Gaberiel didn't get the message.

He came a lot closer than she would have thought, his hands rubbing her shoulder in a way that sent her blood pumping and her heart pounding. "Marinette, it's okay. I'll be right there with you, the whole time." He said it so quietly, like he didn't want anyone else to hear the conversation that was only between them. His eyes seemed to twinkle a little brighter the closer they were, and the yellow blossomed further. Blushing, once again, she simply nodded her head and untangled her arms, leaving her fate in his hands.

Marinette's hands were sweating, and her body was shaking with anticipation but her eyes were transfixed on his, never leaving for the fear of him disappearing, and this being just a dream. "Focus on me, Marinette." He said, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." She did. All she could do was focus only on him. It was like a spell that he had casted on her, as the outside world seemed to fade away. "You'll get hot, do you want to take off your sweater and scarf?" The question seemed pointless. Of course she would get hot! With her body moving, she would start sweating in no time. So, without question, she removed her clothing (with the help of Gaberiel) and continued to focus on him.

Gaberiel's hand set on her shoulder, sending a shiver down her back as it slowly came down to her hand, and suddenly they were moving. Her mind registered the music playing above- something she used to listen to as a kid, but her body… her body did all the talking. Moving in ways she couldn't remember. It was like a tune to a forgotten song. A past to a person who once was. The music was flowing through her, and she listened to the beat of her own heart, as she kept dancing to her heart's content. Never had she danced like this, so free and so graceful. When she was little she was never able to stick to a routine because her feet and her heart did its own thing, and half the time she could never remember it because she was lost in the sound.

It seemed that the less she thought, the more she knew. Marinette's body was slick with sweat, as Gaberiel pulled her closer, his own body slick with sweat, and their heats collided. Marinette danced and Gaberiel followed.

The crowd had been captivated by the sudden outburst of movement, that reached throughout the entire rink. Eventually they had cleared out, not wanting to get hit by the teenagers on the rink. However, it was the moment for realization. Many people had recognized her face, other by the way she moved, a lot of them recognized the song being played. And when the realization came and passed, there was only movement. A crowd of similar dancers started to race after the partners, and join in the dance. A performance was being held within no time. The lights that were white, were now multi-colored, as a single light captured Marinette and Gaberiel, as the other dancers were in perfect sync. It wasn't what Marinette would have thought tonight would be like, but she had a feeling. From the _very_ moment she stepped into the building, she knew that something like this would happen. She always did. There was no way to ignore the feeling of being on the ice, the heat that pressed against her body and captured it for its own.

Gaberiel had picked her up by her waist, and held her high like the queen he knew she was meant to be. Marinette closed her eyes, letting her arms open and letting the music wash over her like a wave tide. Opening her eyes, she stared right at Gaberiel and smiled, letting her hands touch his beautiful face, and they continued to skate as one, mimicking the other perfectly.

When people saw Gaberiel and Marinette they didn't see two individuals dancing. They only saw one.

One mind.

One heart.

One soul.

* * *

Hey guys, guess who's back?

Me. With another chapter on the rise. Please like, comment, and have a wonderful day.


	4. Chapter 3: Bad Memories

It seemed that as soon as it started, the dance had ended.

The dancers breathless and exhilarated, the lights returned to normal, and they dispersed like ants in a colony. The usual clapping and cheering started, as everyone continued to greet and hug and smile and laugh, but Marinette and Gaberiel were frozen time. Her arms around his neck pulling him closer, and his arms around her waist pulling her closer. It was a game of tug-of-war in reverse. Their eyes were glued onto each other, and everything else around them dissolved into nothingness. They were so close together that they shared breath, and their eyes had darkened. "I thought you said you couldn't skate."

"Are you going to kiss me?" She replied, ignoring his statement. Marinette had never been subtle with her words. If she wanted to know something, she was going to ask it bluntly.

"You're ignoring the question." As he said it, he started to smile. A enormous smile.

"Are you?" she questioned. She had no idea where the question came from, and to be honest she wasn't sure she wanted to. The yellow in his eyes appeared to get bigger and brighter, and he smiled so hard that she was afraid his face would tear apart and become the Cheshire cat. It frightened her, but it also sent her heart fluttering at the thought. Their eyes never left each other as they came closer and closer, and when their lips met, it was unlike any other.

Butterflies flew in her stomach, making her heart twist and turn in her chest like never before. Marinette couldn't explain what she felt, but his soft lips, and his scent sent her mind whirling in ways she had never thought possible. She never thought her first kiss would be with a guy she had met only a week ago, but she also had never thought it to be this passionate.

Marinette could hear the instruments in the background playing: violins, piano, and the soft strum of an acoustic guitar. She could envision the fireworks setting off with the music, and could almost feel the gust of wind from outside that would sweep her hair away from her face, and then nothing could get between them. It was the best and only kiss she had ever gotten, and she never wanted it to end. However, all good things must come to an end.

When they pulled apart, it wasn't by self-will. The pressure put on their lungs, from not taking in the air they treasured the most, made them pull apart. Taking each breath, Marinette rightfully needed, she laid her head against his chest, where his heart beat rapidly, yet still in sync with her own.

It was perfect, she thought, my first kiss was perfect.

"Are you going to answer my question, now?"

"What question?"

"Why did you say you couldn't dance?" His voice had an indication of disappointment, and she feared she would lose him just as quickly as it took for them to become friends. She could remember a time when she sat by herself in the classroom in seventh grade, doing nothing, as everyone else was talking with their friends about something that happened earlier (as it always seems to); about how Chloé had been antagonizing a younger female student by saying:

"If you can't even afford the school field trip, how can you afford anything?" With her arms crossed, standing over the girl like she was some type of god; Marinette couldn't remember the girl's name but she could remember the look of sorrow in her pretty brown eyes. Her parents could afford the trip, but they didn't get paid until after Friday, the day after the money was due. Her papers were filled and signed, but there still wasn't anyway to get the money on time. She tried to explain this to Chloé but she wouldn't to listen. Everyone had refused to defend her, simply because they wanted to avoid the wrath of Chloé Bourgeois. "Maybe that explains why you have bad taste in clothing." Chloé smirked.

In all honesty, Chloé only did it because her minion, Sabrina, had lied about the girl asking out Adrien. Sabrina's been doing anything and everything to gain the approval of Chloé since kindergarten, but Chloé only gives her the cold shoulder. Even when Sabrina does something that Chloé approves of, she gives her praise, and it's like watching a love sick puppy constantly seek the attention of their owner. Sabrina gets so delighted, until Chloé demolishes that joy. Over and over again. In return, Marinette only felt bad for her.

Sabrina's lies had become so bad you couldn't even trust her on the simplest things. For example, when the girl "supposedly" asked out Adrien, she was only asking for help on the homework because she wasn't present on the previous day.

But Marinette only knew this because the conversation had happened near her lonely desk. Marinette had admired Adrien's kindness; his golden blond locks, shortened by age, his big emerald eyes, and kind heart.

The year before, in sixth grade, Marinette had a crush on him for that whole year. She would continuously draw his face with his beautiful features, even at a young age. Let's just say her crush didn't last for another year. For the first time in Marinette's life, Chloé had actually talked to her, willingly. But it wasn't a friendly conversation. She had threatened her with the exposure of her "pathetic crush." Marinette wanted to protest that her accusation wasn't true, and even though it was, she would never admit it to anyone. So she just let Chloé ruin what she had created. She had ruined everything. All except one.

It was damaged badly, but it wasn't destroyed. The pieces had been ripped, separating them into three unequal pieces-each consisting of a piece of his face- and had been crumpled. She remembers picking up the pieces from the floor, and hiding them from Chloé in her back pocket, and praying she didn't notice. She remembers the look on both of their faces, Chloe's and Sabrina's: the look of triumph for entirely different reasons. She remembers never feeling so much sorrow and hatred for someone else, other than herself. She couldn't remember what happen before, but she remembers what had come after. The look of triumph transformed into a face of terror; their eyes containing dismay and confusion. Slowly they began to step back, frightened by what they just saw in her eyes. They had caught a glimpse of their futures. It was a frightening sight.

After school, Marinette removed the sections of paper from her pocket and laid them down gently, as if they were porcelain dolls, on her desk. She looked at the pieces for what appeared to be over an hour before getting up from her pink rolling chair, pushing it back, sending it gliding across the room. She quickly grabbed the tape dispenser that sat only but a few feet away from her, and she brought it close to her chest, as if it would tape her broken heart, too. She sat it down, and quickly went to work. She flipped the pieces over, and put them together and made sure they stayed that way. When she finished, she flipped it over and stared at it. The picture could still be seen, but now she could see where the paper had been ripped and torn.

Marinette walked over to her mattress and began to cry. She didn't know why it made her cry, but it had and it sent a feeling to the pit of her stomach. After a while, Marinette placed the picture on her wall, right next to her computer desk, so next time she sat there doing her homework or was working late on a project she would look at it, and wonder what caused the look of terror on Chloé and Sabrina's face.

So, Marinette knew what the nameless girl was going through, only this time Chloé wasn't scared. She was fearless, and she wouldn't back down. It would eventually be her downfall.

Finally, Chloé had walked away and everyone followed not too far behind, except Marinette. The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears, angry and defeated. Marinette had stepped in front of the crying girl, and stood there, staring at her, feeling remorse. "Are you gonna tease me, too?" She could remember her saying, Marinette only shook her head.

She crouched down, now eye level with the girl and without breaking eye contact, she reached into her pocket and held out the money her parents had originally given her. There, in that single moment, someone had looked at her and she couldn't see any fear, or annoyance, or anger in her eyes; just surprise. "Why are you helping me, Marinette?"

It was Marinette's turn to be surprised. She thought no one knew her; she was invisible, an outcast, a nobody. And yet, she knew her name.

"I know right from wrong," she replied, shoving it further into the girl's direction. Reluctantly, the girl took it and held it close to her lips, and closed her eyes.

The girl looked like she was sleeping blissfully; as if she could have died at this very moment she would have been at peace. She opened her eyes, and Marinette could see specks of gold hiding in her pretty brown eyes as they stared at her. The girl scanned her face, "You would look pretty in glasses, Marinette." Quickly and quietly, the girl stood up and retreated; she didn't even thank Marinette for her kindness.

But Marinette didn't need to hear those words to know she meant them in the last words she spoke. That was as close as she was ever going to get, and she knew it. It was almost like a compliment. That was enough.

Later, that evening when Marinette got home, she had explained to her parents that she had given her money away. That someone needed it, and that she had to. Her parents, Tom and Sabrina, asked her what had motivated her to give the money away, "I know right from wrong," she replied. The same reply she gave the girl.

Her parents looked at her, and smiled. Tom and Sabine smiled at their daughter's massive and kind heart. They couldn't help but hug her, for the innocent child she was. For the innocent child she would no longer be.

"Marinette, that was very kind of you." Her father's smile was like the sun, and her mother's the bright light of the full moon.

Marinette had inherited Sabine's natural bluish hair, high cheekbones, and her slender figure; she inherited Tom's wide shape eyes, and his dimples; she took on both of her parent's last names and their loving heart. Though her mother had grey eyes, and her father had green Marinette did not possess either color. Her eyes a beautiful shade of blue bell eyes, that she had inherited from her great-grandmother on her father's side.

The next day Marinette turned in her permission slip and money to her teacher, and by next week they were on the bus going to Louvre, the world's biggest museum. Marinette now knew why the girl was so eager to go. The museum was larger than it seemed from the outside. The windows let light in, and Marinette could see the paintings and sculptures so very clearly. The scenery gave the place a calming atmosphere, where the quietness sent the sounds of bells ringing her ears. She was too far away from her seventh grade teacher, but she wasn't worried about that, she was too busy staring at a particular photograph. Though the photo was kind of blurry like the photographer wanted it that way, it was clear enough to say that the picture was enlarger, giving it the blurry sense.

However, it wasn't an ordinary picture (to everyone else it might have been). The picture was of a wolf standing tall and proud on a rock, its left paw a little further up than the right as if it was claiming authority. Marinette knew this was an alpha male. It had a black snout, pointy teeth, and its fur was white, as it camouflage with its snowy environment. But that wasn't what had captured her attention. It was its position, the angle and the proximity of the photo (how could he have gotten that close without the wolf knowing?), the wolf's stance; it was the wolf's eyes.

They were almost human-like, and if she looked close enough she could see those golden flecks in its vivid blue eyes; it was so small, but if felt like as she repeatedly continued to blink, it seemed to only magnified her vision. The flecks were the same as the girl. "Well, this photo seems to have captured your attention, has it not?" The owner of the voice was a man with a buzz cut and same color eyes as the wolf picture. Marinette nodded. "It is one of a kind, y'know?" he said, his voice boastful. "No one has ever dared to come that close to a wolf, especially an alpha male."

Marinette looked to her left, and saw the girl waving, signaling to her that the class was moving on. Marinette nodded one last time, before walking down the hall to the girl, but she could feel his gaze as she walked away but she didn't look back once.

On Friday, Marinette, along with the whole class, had gotten the news that the girl had moved away. The whole class was silent, as if they didn't know whether to feel guilty for not standing up for her, or angry at Chloé for treating her so badly. For that to happen, they would have to acknowledge their mistakes, which they would not. So, they felt nothing, and soon forgot about her. But Marinette did not.

How could she when sitting on her desk, all the way in the back, sat a pair of black rimmed glasses with a silver bow wrapped around it like a present.

Was it a present? A thank you present? They were plain and simple, but it stuck out like a sore-thumb. There wasn't even a card to address who it was from. However, Marinette didn't need a card to know who it was from.

To remember her (though she wasn't dead, but it felt like she was a ghost),

You would look pretty in glasses, Marinette.

The last words she had spoken to her. It felt sacred.

To remember her (though she wasn't dead, but it felt like she was a ghost), Marinette wore them everywhere, and even though she had perfect vision, she wore them anyway.

Marinette could hear the voices in head, torn between good and evil.

"What a pathetic crush," Chloé had said, "for someone as pathetic as you."

Pathetic crush...

Her breath had gotten caught in her throat, and it felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest rose and fell, at fast intervals and they quickly became unstable.

Glasses...

Her heart was hammering at her chest, wanting to escape. Her body became weak, and it became an effort to stand.

Her vision flooded, and she could see black spots, growing larger and larger, as it burned away the awful memories, until it was no more, and then all she could see was black...

She wouldn't be able to take Gaberiel's reject, even if it was a small white lie, it burned to know that she might lose the only friend she has ever had.

Marinette…

She blinked rapidly tasting the saltiness of her tears, and if as she was light as a feather, and was carried to safety. Curling into some sort of ball, her nails ripped into the fabric, of whatever stood before her as she silently sobbed. She had become excellent at hiding her feeling, so why did Gaberiel have to break those walls she built to perfection. How did he make those walls crumble?

"Yeah, everybody needs one, and today you're my first friend."

That word. That evil, good-for-nothing word.

Friend.

Her emotions were swirling. Flying and spinning and crashing all at once. It was something she never had; it was something she expected to never have. And as she has come to figure out, it was something she resented and treasured the most.

A friend.

I'm pathetic.

She couldn't even make up her mind about what she wanted.

She wanted Gaberiel.

She didn't want Gaberiel.

It felt as if she was abandoned in an ocean, forever doomed to drown in her own darkness, and there was no one to save her. No one was willing to save her. Marinette wouldn't even save herself, she would let herself go deeper and deeper into the depths, and then maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

Drowning, for all eternity, in her own insecurities and weaknesses. She had done it for so long, that people weren't able to tell the difference. It was like her second home.

It was her second home.

Curling tighter, Marinette sobbed harder. However, she could hear a soothing voice pulling her from her thoughts; pulling her from that ocean of darkness. A hand coming from the sinful darkness and with it brought light. It ignited a spark of life that no man should ever have to endure. It was disgrace.

A disgrace she would have to live with for the rest of her life.

A disgrace that would save the people she loved.

A simple disgrace was all that it came to.

* * *

Hey guys, here is another chapter!

Since I'm still in school I won't be able to write as much, but I'll update as soon as I can. And school is almost over, then I'll have more time.

I also hope this answers any questions from the previous chapters, if not just message, and I'll probably give a _little_ hint.

Bye, guys!


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry about not updating.

Last week I had to go away to encampment/ bootcamp for a military camp. I just graduated on Sunday, and I was trying to write as much as I could. This next chapter is short but the next one won't be.

I just wanted to tell you that I was not going A WALL. I will finish this book, just give me some time.

I hope you enjoy this short chapter,

Thanks for everything, Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 4: Colors

Yellow. The color engulfed all her senses, setting them haywire and rewiring them like a computer rebooting itself. It was all that occupied her brain. That color she had seen all throughout her life. Hidden behind the eyes of the deceitful. The yellow in their eyes would feel like stars warming her insides, and the bigger they got, the warmer she felt. It was only then did she feel like she belonged. Marinette felt loved by others.

It was a skill she acquired at a young age, and one she would need for the rest of her life. It came natural to her, and she didn't need to do much to achieve it; she just needed to want it more than anything, and without knowing, she did want it. As a little girl, Marinette had no idea what the colors could mean, she knew they weren't normal because not everyone possessed them. Only a few. There was yellow, black, blue, purple, and red,as far as Marinette knew. Sometimes when she saw certain with certain people it would make her hide behind her parents, scared beyond her imagination or realization. Often times she would sit in her room and wonder what the colors represented, or why only certain people had them. Even her parents had the yellow flecks in their eyes, but every time she looked at herself in the mirror there was nothing to indicate that she had those same flecks. She just wasn't of age.

Everyone gets them at different ages, it just depends on the person and their situations. Some get them at a younger age, some get them when they're older, sometimes it's totally random. It just depends on how bad you want it. Marinette wanted it more than anything to see those flecks in her eyes-just like her parents- but she couldn't have them. It just wasn't the right time.

Not until she turns seventeen.

Everything will fall into place.

Everything will be as it should.

All she has to do is wait.

And waiting she will do.


	7. Chapter 5: Giving In

Her vision blurred and it was hard to visualize what was what. The light streaming in from her window made her eyes burn, and quickly she closed them again. Again, she tried to open her eyes and clear her vision. Marinette blinked rapidly, pushing herself up slowly. Her head hurt, and her eyes and mouth felt dry. She couldn't fully understand what was going on, where she was, or what she was doing before she ended up...wherever she was. Quickly she looked around, Marinette realized that she was in her bedroom- her pink blankets covering her from the waist down as she got out of bed way faster than she liked to admit. Her head spun momentarily, as she grasped it, holding it steady until the ache in her head left. The cold floor caused a chill to run up and down Marinette's body as she attempted to remember what had happened after the ice rink.

Everything became blurry and sounds and memories seemed to merge together. Past and present swirled, and nothing seemed to make sense. Flashes of unknown people and places emerges from her memory.

The memories were not hers.

She couldn't remember experiencing anything she could comprehend from the flashes, and everything else was foreign. Her headache came back, worse than before. She clutched her head while she steadily tries to walk further, and out of the room. Marinette's head begins to spin, and she becomes dizzy as she continues to walk step by step. Unbalanced on her own two feet, she trips over her foot, and looses balance, falling to the floor with a loud thud. She groans and tries to push herself up, using her arms, but fails by falling back down on the ground.

Her body feels weak, with her trembling arms and legs, she relentlessly tries to stand on her feet, not even able to push her upper body away from the frigid floor. Marinette's body wasn't able to tell whether or not she was cold or hot. With the chilly floor and her body heat she couldn't tell which was causing which. It hurt her brain to think about anything, and it seemed like she had been on that floor for hours. Her body couldn't register the pain coursing through her veins. Her breathing came in short pants as it was a struggle to breathe. Her head hurt too much to think about the pain in her chest. Like something pushing against it, and wouldn't move.

Marinette laid there, the pain growing and it being almost impossible to breathe. She wanted to move, to breathe, to do something. But she couldn't. It hurt to do anything more than just lay there, but that wasn't what she wanted. Marinette decided that she was no longer going to let things stay as they have always been. To let people walk over her like she didn't exist, or like she didn't matter. Things would change, she promised herself, things would change whether the world wanted them to or not. And because she declared this she lit a fire within her, that had never been lit before, not by any before her. Especially because they couldn't get off the floor. Still, it was the start to a chain reaction.

Trying once more, her palms sweaty and head pounding and barely breathing, Marinette used her final strength to push herself, half successfully, and place herself on her knees. If Marinette had the energy, she would question why she had to work twice as long and hard to do such a simple task. It couldn't have made any sense, even without the smoke in her brain. There was absolutely no explanation.

Except there was.

There always is.

Catching her breath, Marinette could hear the faint sound of her parents voice getting louder and more urgent as they called for their daughter and got no response. Busting through the hole-also known as her door- Marinette's parents had quickly helped her onto her bed and tried to comfort her saying that everything would be fine, and she would feel better soon. In all honesty, Marinette doubted that. Nothing would ever be the same. Ever.

Eventually, her parents got her to sleep, praying that she stayed that way and not try anything, but even they had their doubts. As an extra measurement, her father bolted the door to the roof and made sure the lock on her door still worked. They kissed her forehead, and made sure that the lock on her door was still able to lock her inside.

* * *

Over the next few days Marinette had gotten her strength back, bit by bit, she was able to stand after a few hours of much needed sleep, her head was clear and able to function better, but it seemed her senses were sharpened. Everything didn't seem real, like it wasn't her who had been standing, or eating, or doing anything. She felt out of her own skin, yet she didn't necessarily find it a terrible, as other things. She laid on her bed, thinking about what had happened recently with Gaberiel, and as an end result...nothing seemed to make sense.

She didn't know how to feel about him. Marinette got that he friended her because he was new, and didn't know to stay away as everyone else would. But he's been here long enough to know all about how much of a loner she is, especially because of the long period absence. Nevertheless, he still continued to text her, to call her, and just as before she ignored his messages; didn't even look at them for the fear he would be able to see she read them, and just didn't answer. Even worse, Marinette would feel bad and text him, and leave herself feeling foolish. Marinette couldn't bring herself to do anything that was related to Gaberiel, even thoughts about him were hard. This weird feeling would bubble in her stomach, and wouldn't subside for hours, her head would start to hurt, and then she would feel nauseated.

Yet it was never enough to prevent her from thinking about him.

Constantly the thought of him, sent her mind whirling with confusion, anger and happy thoughts. It's just an infatuation, she thought. It means nothing. He was the first guy to actually talk to you like a normal person. She groaned, feelings were complicated. Her feelings felt impossible to even comprehend. Finally through with her thoughts driving her wild, she dressed into more appropriate clothing; a pink sweater and a pair of blue jeans with pink shoes, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see her parents leaning over the kitchen counter. She stood there, looking at her parents but she would have called it of looking through them. She took in the kitchen, her body froze, but her eyes quickly scanned everything that she could see. Marinette had always loved the fact that the kitchen and the living room were connected making it slightly easier on her part whenever she was hungry. The huge stainless steel refrigerator was right next to the opening, taking up most of the space on that side of the wall, and next to it was a small wooden pantry containing mostly of spices and herbs and seasoning.

Next to the pantry was a two door oven, able to cook more than one recipe at a time; it reminded her of the same oven that they used in the bakery downstairs. Alongside the oven, the kitchen countertops and sinks were. The sinks were made up of stainless steel and the countertops were made of white marble; above and below that were the cabinets were of cherry oak, giving the marble countertops a chance to stand out, holding dishes and pots and pans. The drawers had steel handles, holding utensils, kitchen knives, etc. At the far end of the countertops was another pantry, considerably larger than the smaller pantry, holding products that couldn't fit in any of the cabinets or couldn't be stored in the fridge. In the middle was the only big kitchen counter they had, where most recipe had been known to be shaped. The counter had multiple drawers and cabinets, and as a kid she could remember that there was always a surprise in one of the drawers. Vividly, Marinette could remember being about nine years-old, she ran into the kitchen knowing there was a surprise in store for that day, she went to the counter, and on a little piece of paper she saw note saying, 'Come find me, Mari' in red marker. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows wondering what she could be looking for. Instead of debating of whether to look anywhere else, she looked in the next drawer beside it, finding another note, 'Closer…'

On and on Marinette went as the notes teasingly taunted her, as she continued to open every drawer and cabinet with notes.

'Come closer…'

'Warmer…'

'Hot…'

'On fire…'

"You are in lava…'

Marinette was more than frustrated, after she had opened every possible place on the very large counter, and couldn't find not one present; it put her in a mood that made her frown. She crossed her arms, and stomped her foot; mad that her parents had played her and didn't give her a present as they always did. It made her want to cry.

She didn't want to seem bratty and she didn't want to appear as it affect her, but deep down she was hurt and disappointed. It made her feel hollow and used, like an unwanted toy. The feeling squeezed her heart, and wouldn't let go. It wasn't able to let go.

She turned her head, and looked towards the opening of kitchen that lead towards the living room, and standing in the doorway, were her parents, smiling happily, holding a plate of croissants with drizzles of chocolate. Trying to hold back the tears, she ran to her parents, engulfing them in a hug, and as surprised as they seemed, all they could think about was their daughter.

The memory sent her mind whirling once again, but instead of feeling nausea, oddly, she felt calm and collected. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She blinked her eyes rapidly, adjusting her attention onto her parents, "Did you say something, ma?"

"Are you going out somewhere?" She asked, slowly.

Steadily, Marinette processed the question, and nodded her head, "I'm just going for a walk." She answered. "I need some fresh air." And, then to seal the deal, Marinette smiled a brilliant smile, anyone could believe. Skeptical, her parents nodded, knowing there was more than she was letting on, however, they would not interfere. Not yet.

"Don't forget your phone, and be back before it gets late, okay?" Marinette could hear the question in the command, and unwillingly, she knew it meant freedom. Again, she smiled, and took that freedom and ran with it.

Quickly, she walked to door, and she checked herself to see that she had everything she needed. Opening the door, she came face to face the one person she was trying to forget.

Gaberiel.


	8. Chapter 6: The Same Boat

The sight of him sent her heart racing, and temporarily stopped her thought process. She had no idea what to do, and no words to say. Marinette didn't even think she could speak, her breath taken, from his breathtaking eyes. She scanned his face, her eyes traveling all over his face; his eyes, his flawless skin, his lips, his perfect nose. Absentmindedly, she touched her nose, feeling the crookedness of her own; she wished she could have that type of nose. She wished she could be perfect. But she knew the world wasn't perfect, so why should she.

She didn't know how right she was.

Marinette continued to stare, until she was absolutely sure she had put holes in his head. Finally, it seemed she could pull her eyes away, her brain began to work again, and her mouth could form words, "Uh…um…w-what are you doing here?" She blinked her eyes several times, just to make sure that this wasn't a dream, to reassure herself that she was, in fact, awake, and that Gaberiel was actually here. After realizing how rude the question sounded, she tried to fix it, but her brain couldn't form the sentences. "N-not that it's not a pleasant surprise…b-but…I-I'd just thought I'd asked." _Get your stuttering under control, Marinette._

Instead of giving her a confused look, like Marinette would have thought, he just smiled. His beautiful smile. It made her heart melt, and her stomach twisted in knots. Everything felt right in this moment, and she wanted to melt in it. But all good moments don't last forever.

"Yeah, no. It's okay, I should've probably called in advance, but I wasn't really thinking clearly. I wanted to check on you, but you weren't answering my calls, and…I was just worried." Marinette blushed. Her heart flipped at that the thought of Gaberiel coming to check on her. It was sweet.

But that made her feel guilty for ignoring him and his messages. So she smiled an apologetic smile, and invited him to take a walk with her, which he cheerfully accepted. It made Marinette realize that Gaberiel wasn't like everyone else. He was different; in a good way. He didn't judge her- at least to her face- and it seemed like he generally cared for her well-being. He treated her with respect and kindness- it was all she could have ever asked for.

For a while they walked and talked around the city, taking in the sites and the architecture, and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Marinette could recall any point in time when she had ever had a conversation that went so smoothly. She had always been so shy; she would rather steer clear from conversations that end up being awkward on both parts. However, with Gaberiel her awkwardness never appeared, not for a moment did her shyness spark, and the instinct to run never accumulated into a decision. She felt so confident, unlike in school where she felt like a small and neglected child.

Another thought that had entered her brain was the memory of the ice rink. Over and over, it played in her head like an unforgettable song. The sound of his heart beat in rhythm with her own, the cheer from the crowd that surrounded them, the disappointment in his voice when he pointed out her little white lie, how she felt- breathless, accelerated, and scared all at the same time. After the thought entered her head, her shoulders tensed and an uneasy feeling settled into her stomach. They fell into silence as they continued to walk along. The day was clear of sun and clouds, and the light breeze that passed through made Marinette feel somewhat better. However, she couldn't hind the sick feeling that had passed through her; she felt like an open book. Anyone was everyone could tell how she was feeling with just a glance, and that made it even worse, in her opinion.

Noticing her pale complexion, Gaberiel led her to a nearby bench within the park, concerned for her wellbeing. As soon as her bottom touched the park bench, she leaned over, her arms across her waist, dry heaving. Marinette felt as if everything she ate was pushing its way up out of her stomach, into her throat. Gaberiel began to rub her back in comfort, as they continued to reign in silence. After a few moments, the feeling dispersed, and she took slow and heavy breaths to regain her composure. It took only a second before Marinette realized that she had started crying, the small tears escaping her eyes without permission made her feel helpless.

When she finally decided to lift her head, she faced Gaberiel with a tear-stained face, unsettling feelings, and wanting a chance of redemption. So much had been running through her, she didn't if she could take it. In an instant, Gaberiel engulfed her in a hug, as she sobbed against him, finally feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. They sat there in the same positon, for how long- none could say. It felt like forever, but they knew forever didn't last. After a while, Marinette's tears ran dry, and she laid there, on his chest, resting, listening to his steady heartbeat, trying to make sense of everything that has happened. "I'm sorry."

The first words out his mouth were an apology. To break the silence, he apologized. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "I'm sorry for making you feel- _whatever_ you're feeling because of me." He said, his voice low and full of unspoken emotions. "Whatever it is I want to help, and make you happy, Marinette. Because you deserve to be happy."

Silently, something seemed to click and snap simultaneously. Without realization, she was out of his arms, and on top of him, holding his face between her hands. "Don't you ever say that again." She told him sternly, "I don't know who hurt you, but that doesn't mean you aren't good enough for anyone, you're better." Marinette looked at him dead in the eyes, as she searched for some type of recognition that he understood her words. But there was none. He didn't believe her, and it made her irritated. She became frustrated to know that her first friend didn't believe in himself, as much as he believed in her. Then realization dawned on her.

They were in that same boat together; lacking self-confidence. She continued to search, and try and find something she knew that wasn't there. She withdrew a deep breath, and gulped. Marinette studied his eyes- his beautiful eyes, and did something she would have never guessed.

She kissed him.

At first, it was unsuspecting. Neither one of them could have guessed because if someone had told Marinette that she would be kissing someone then, ultimately, she would have stared at you and said that would never happen.

In the end, it was all Marinette could think of. Every thought, every feeling was intensified as the seconds passed by as their lips were still connected.

Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like an eternity. And during that eternity, Gaberiel and Marinette relaxed; they gave into each others desires. Their mouths moved like never before, as they worshiped each other. Hands roaming without a care in the world. Marinette's tongue moved along with his, fighting for that dominance she craved to have so bad, and even though she had no experience whatsoever, she had overpowered him easily.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and when they broke apart, Marinette laid on his chest, breathing heavily, she felt contempt; at ease.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two sat there silently, enjoying each others company.


	9. Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

Marinette wasn't sure she could explain anything. After they left the park, they held hands and watched the sunset. The beautiful colors: pink, orange, purple, and the fading blue; it all seemed surreal. Marinette tried not to be nervous about the situation, but her sweaty palms made things worse, and in her case, she swore Gaberiel could feel her heartbeat from the touch of her hand. Marinette wanted to say that it was awkward between them, but it didn't.

It felt like old-time friends recollecting over memories, trying to make up for lost time. It only proves more so because of their bright smiles. It seemed nothing could dim their happiness.

Not even the future.

Whether they were together or not, they couldn't say, but what they did know was that it was about to get more complicated.

When they finally arrived Marinette's house, it was a little awkward to say goodbye, not knowing how to properly phrase it. They tried to go in for a hug, but went in the same direction; they both felt that a handshake would be too awkward, so instead they leaned in for a simple kiss on the cheek. Except they weren't sure who sure who was doing what, and they ended kissing each other. Not that it was a bad thing. The bad thing was when her father opened the door and catching them in the act. Alarmed, they quickly broke apart, creating as much space without looking too suspicious. "Papa...it's not what it l-looks like."

Her father didn't look angry, but looking angry and being angry are two different things. "I-I think I should go." Marinette nodded slowly, not sure if she did want Gaberiel to go- they had so much to discuss- but at the end of the day, they would have to separate anyway. They could talk tomorrow- if she could wait that long.

She smiled, waving goodbye. She walked into the house already prepared for the long talk about staying out late and boys, but it never came. She rocked back and forth on her heels, as she stared at the floor, wanting to avoid eye contact with her parents, ashamed and embarrassed. When she didn't hear any yelling or talking at all, she looked up and she saw her parents smiling at her. She was taken back; confused at the situation, "Aren't you mad at me?" She questioned.

"Why would we be mad, sweetheart?" Her mother asked.

"You were just hanging out with your friend," her father answered, "there's no harm in that. Plus, you're a good kid. I know you won't let anything happen." He pulled his wife closer, holding tight, "We trust you."

Tom and Sabine pulled Marinette into a hug that gave her warmth. It seeped into her body like a seed and grew. It gave her strength and courage; all things she had seemed to lack until now. They all pulled away smiling. "Thank you."

They kissed her goodnight and left to sleep, leaving Marinette in the living room. She stood and thought about everything that had happened just today, and realized that it was just a misunderstanding.

By the time Monday rolled around Marinette had been comfortable with the idea that she did- indeed- kiss Gaberiel, and she did- in fact- like it. For school, she had chosen something simple: black shirt, white pants, a grey jacket and red tennis shoes. She had been rushing out the house earlier, and forgot put up her hair, and let it stay down until further notice.

Marinette walked through the school doors, and suddenly felt the pressure of all the people that had never spoken to her. She remembers how she hadn't shown up to school in the last week, and had forgotten all about her performance at the ice rink. It had barely been two months for the school year, and everything was falling apart for Marinette; more of a good thing than a bad thing, however she didn't like the stares she was receiving. They made her feel small.

She tried to hide as much as she could, keeping her head down and walking as fast as she could to her locker. She opened the pale gray locker, and threw in what she didn't need and tucked whatever she needed in her old, brown over-the-shoulder bag that had been used way too much. Brushing away the strands in her face, Marinette turned, ready to close her locker until she did a double take. At the top of her locker, on top of her other school books on the small shelf, sat a folded piece paper. She was confused. How did a note get in her locker? Who put it there? Curious, she reached up to gather the note, and opening it she read the note.

 _I think you were great._

Marinette read and re-read the note. Five words, no person to claim them. She stood there confused, it was evident that the person was scared to approach her and used the note to get her attention, but for what? Were they afraid? Shy? She didn't know, but the only question that ran through her head was _why_? Her mind was trying to process this new information when she was interrupted. She jumped at the voice that broke her from her thoughts, quickly crumpling the paper and throwing the note in the locker, shutting it with a loud _slam_.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to settle her beating heart, and looked over to the person. Marinette froze, unable to understand what was happening. Standing in front of her was Alya Césaire, the school's blogger. She remembered seeing Alya the night at the ice rink. Marinette pulled herself together, and looked at Alya, "Y-yes?" Feeling shy, Marinette didn't hold her gaze for very long, looking towards the floor.

"You're Marinette, right?"

Marinette nodded, "I'm Alya." Looking towards her, she saw that she held out her hand, just like Gaberiel did on the first day they met. She stared at it, and hesitantly she took it.

"Is there something you needed?" She questioned, keeping her gaze towards the ground.

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw your performance last week, and I wanted to say it was incredible!" The excitement in her voice caused Marinette to look up in shock. Marinette leaned on the lockers for the fear that she might faint. Alya seemed to continue on her conversation by herself as Marinette tried to hide the blush creeping on her face due to the compliment given. Finally, zoning in to the conversation, Marinette knew she didn't miss much, "Um...actually, do you mind if I sit with you at lunch?"

Marinette almost choked on her own tongue. The question was completely random and out of the ordinary. She didn't have any words to say, and all she could do was stand looking dumb for letting the question sit for too long.

Finally, she was able to say, "A-are you sure? Most people don't."

Alya replied, "Well, I'm not most people."

"Who am I to stop you?" Marinette answered, pushing herself away from the lockers. She walked passed Alya, trying to hide a smile with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Marinette, wait." She stopped as she lost her smile, kind of disappointed that she had changed her mind so quick. She turned around with a look of annoyance and sighed. She saw the bright smile on her face, and her face fell. "See you at lunch." She said walking in the opposite direction. Before she knew it, her smile made its way back on to her face.

With that notion in mind, Marinette was able to stand a little straight, keep her head up, and feel a little more confident.

Having Gaberiel in her classes appeared to be a blessing on her case. He was the only person that actually talked to her besides the teacher. All throughout their morning classes and walking on to their fourth period right before lunch, Marinette and Gaberiel had been holding hands. It was a conscious decision that was never discussed between them. It just...happened.

Marinette had gotten comfortable with Gaberiel, and she liked that Gaberiel had gotten comfortable with her too. She had done more with Gaberiel than she had ever done with anybody before. Sometimes the thought sadden her, but she always forced herself to never think about it, and appreciate what she had. Her negative mind had become something entirely different than what she knew.

She liked it.

The duo made it to the classroom just before the bell rang, still holding hands, and when they entered everyone in the classroom was in a different seat- except for Chloé, who stayed by the seat near the window on the opposite wall. She had always said it had brought the best lighting for her selfies in class when she wasn't paying attention. Marinette knew Chloé to be self absorbed in her own self image; always looking perfectly doll-like, in Marinette's opinion, with all the makeup caked on her face and the expensive clothing she always got. Chloé knew she would get whatever she wanted, she was the Mayor's daughter after all, and that made her feel entitled to pick on and bully whoever she so chooses. Sadly, Marinette was one of those victims. For a quick moment, she frowned, her seat had been changed. The seats in the back of the classroom were taken by two of her other classmates. The only other open seats were next to Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Alya. "Because you're the last to be here, I guess you can choose which seat you would like." Miss. Bustier said, gathering papers and trying to control Chloé's constant nagging about how her precious _Adrikins_ and Alya shouldn't be moved so far away from her. Marinette sneered, _entitled rich brat!_

Marinette couldn't decided where to sit; more like she couldn't decide which one was worse. Sit next to the red-headed boy who had gotten teased in grade school for having supposed feeling for her by Chloé, or take a seat next to the person who asked to have lunch with her out of the blue and -maybe- face rejection? She took the latter. Quickly and quietly, Marinette and Gaberiel took their seats, sitting right behind each other.

It felt weird for Marinette to sit next to someone else that wasn't Gaberiel. It was uncomfortable; strange and it made her anxious.

All she wanted to do was get this period over with, and be able to sit right next to Gaberiel like she used to. Marinette tried to pay attention to the lesson, focusing on what the teacher was saying, but her mind traveled elsewhere. They were random thoughts, small things that ran through her mind, things that never stuck with her in particular. Except, something kept nagging her. Pulling her attention away and snagging it for it owns. As weird as it seemed, it was the color of yellow that seemed to bother her the most. She couldn't pinpoint why something as simple as a color would get on her nerves, but it did. It churned her insides and made her brain go haywire. She stared at the small yellow bracelet on Miss. Bustier's arm; all she wanted to do was rip it off her arm.

Secretly, she turned to look at Chloé, her favorite yellow jacket that she wore to school almost everyday, and as of right now, it _really_ annoyed. She wanted to rip the jacket in half and cover it with dirt. Hell, she wanted to rip Chloé in half, but that would be impossible to do...without help at least.

It was getting to be too much for her to handle, her brain pounded against her skull, and her vision blurred for a couple seconds. Marinette closed her eyes momentarily, breathing slow, calming the pounding headache. It felt peaceful.

When she opened her eyes, everyone in the classroom was gone, all the chairs empty and Gaberiel standing next to her. She looked around the room, confusion written on her face like an open book. Marinette could have sworn they were just in the middle of class...weren't they? Time couldn't have gone that fast, and she didn't even hear the bell!

"Come on Marinette. It's time for lunch."

She looked towards Gaberiel, as he gave her his sweet and patient smile. Marinette smiled too, packing and gathering her stuff to get ready to leave the classroom, but something still didn't feel right. She looked towards Miss. Bustier as the teacher gave Marinette and Gaberiel a small polite smile, she looked towards her wrist. Not wanting to seem weird, Marinette interlaced their fingers together, and walked out classroom, more confused when she came out than came in. Something weird was going on with her: the fact that Marinette couldn't remember what she did in class or the fact that Miss. Bustier bracelet wasn't yellow, but blue.

Maybe I had just seen it wrong, she thought, but what were the odds of it being a misunderstanding?


End file.
